mahoutokorofandomcom-20200215-history
Mahoutokoro Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Category:Policy Roleplay Godmodding and Overpowered Characters Godmodding and overpowered characters are never allowed. In fights, your character can't dodge and miss every single attack. Students cannot know magic that is far more advanced then their year. Your character isn't beautiful and genius and talented and popular. Taking control of another player's character during roleplay — no matter how minor it is — is never allowed, and for good reason: you only control your character and no one else's. That's the whole idea of roleplay. This applies emotionally too. Your character is not so impossibly gorgeous that no one could ever not love them. They're not so nice, kind, and understanding that the other character will tell you their whole life story the second time you meet them. Relationship The gist of roleplay really is how characters relate to one another, and 98% of the time all goes well. So be sure to read this, and hopefully we can avoid the 2% of the time when something goes wrong. In Character stays In Character, and Out Of Character stays Out Of Character. Don't let your character's feud affect things between you and the other user. Don't attack someone's character just because you are mad at the user today. Most users can be friends, even when their characters are at each others' throats. Culture Mahoutokoro is located in Japan, and most of the students are Japanese. The culture is Japanese, so learn a little about Japanese culture before you jump in to the roleplaying. Language They speak Japanese at Mahoutokoro. However this wiki is mostly English-speaking. If you do speak Japanese that's wonderful, but most of us don't. Any language, written or spoken, at Mahoutokoro will be assumed to be Japanese unless you state otherwise. Names It's a no-brainier: Japanese characters should have Japanese names. If you don't know much about Japanese names, go online, there are lots of name resources online. In Japanese culture the surname comes before the given name, which is the opposite of in English. For example, in English you'd say Harry Potter, but in Japanese you'd say Potter Harry. Be sure to use the Japanese name order when you name your character's page. Including the Japanese characters for your character's name is nice, but not necessary. Writing You can use whatever dialect of English you speak. The "official" dialect is British English (the original dialect of the Harry Potter books) and should be used on public pages. You must use proper grammar, not txt tlk. If you struggle with spelling, use spell-check. Your writing and grammar don't have to be flawless, everyone makes mistakes, but you need to at least make a effort. "A lot" being written as 1 word, and the word "I" being written in lowercase will not be tolerated. Appropriateness Profanity The amount of swear that's in the Harry Potter cannon is allowed. Just stay within reason, and only swear when it's needed, and everything will be fine. But you have to actually write it out, don't replace it with **** or !%$@#, write it out in proper spelling with all the true letters. Things like "Oh my god" or "That's so gay" are never ever allowed though. Nothing that is especially offensive to people of a certain religion, sexuality, culture, ect. is ever allowed. No matter what. Banned Subjects Some things are just off the table. You can't have roleplay storylines about these things, some things are just no. *Teacher/student relationships *Incest Drugs and Druglike Substances Basically we're talking about substances such as drugs, alcohol, and love potions that impair judgement and volition. But even under the influence of drugs, alcohol, and love potions, you still cannot roleplay for other people's characters. They still need to be roleplayed by their real user. But keep in mind what people under the influence of drugs, alcohol, and love potions are like, and don't make them too sane or too crazy, be realistic and don't make them overpowered. Out Of Character If you have a problem in real life, talk with a friend via talk pages or PM in chat. Don't broadcast it to the world. If you'll limit your activity because of a death, school/work, problems in the family, it's nice to tell people ahead of time, but it's not mandatory. Don't constantly whinge about how your parents are annoying. We all have annoying parents. Extra Magical Powers Each user is allowed to have one character that has something "extra" than standard magical powers. These include: *Animagus *Parselmouth *Seer *Metamorphmagus *Werewolf *Vampire *Half-breed *Non-human If you have a very good reason to have more than one character with an extra magical power, contact an admin and the rule may be able to be bent, but it's unlikely.